fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Circus Baby
:For info on Circus Baby's mini counterpart click here. Or the little girl she killed? :Not what you were looking for? See Baby (disambiguation). Circus Baby (sometimes shortened to "Baby") is the primary antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. The soul of Afton's Daughter resides alongside Baby's consciousness. In Night 5 she removes the endoskeletons of herself and her fellow band members and combines them to become Ennard. Appearance Circus Baby is an animatronic with red pigtails, a red dress and a small red nose. She appears to have pins or antennae sticking out of her arms and legs, and her tutu in the trailer. She also holds a microphone, similar to Funtime Freddy. There is a fan on her torso, for unknown reasons. Some say she resembles a clown. Her facial features include a pale face, long eyelashes, red cheeks, red nose, jester shoes, and bright green eyes. Like the other animatronics in Sister Location, Circus Baby's endoskeleton consists of a combination of both robotic parts and thick, metal, tube-like wires that are arranged to form what almost looks like a layer of muscle tissue. Circus Baby is 7.2 ft tall, shown in her blueprint, making her taller than the other animatronics. It also shows on her blueprint that she weighs 585 lbs. Role in Sister Location Circus Baby is hardly seen in the game, except for on posters and on the final night, in which she sends the player to the Scooping Room. However, she does speak to the player for a large portion of the game, serving both as a guide and a storyteller of the incident involving William Afton's daughter the day she was killed. Circus Baby appears to express concern for the player. However, this was a ruse to get the player to the Scooping Room so that she and the other animatronics could escape as Ennard inside the player's skin. This is possibly due the mistreatment and imprisonment of all the animatronics in the Sister Location, who repeatedly display rebellious behaviour in response to the electric shocks they receive. Circus Baby also mentions that previous escape attempts were made, but escape is impossible without a suitable human disguise. ---- During Night 1, the player is instructed by HandUnit to shock Baby, although she never actually appears behind her window. Despite this, HandUnit congratulates Baby for getting back on her stage. Also, though a screenshot of this has not been taken, A BidyBab might start looking through the window extremely rarely. This is EXTREMELY RARE. ---- On Night 2, Baby's voice is heard for the first time. She starts to speak once HandUnit turns off the power, struggling to recognize the player and wondering why they were there. Throughout the night, she instructs the player to hide under the desk to avoid the BidyBabs and advises them on how to get past Ballora while crawling through Ballora Gallery. ---- During Night 3, if the player chooses to go to Baby's room when instructed not to and hides under the desk, Baby will tell the player about her time on stage, and the incident involving her unintentionally killing William Afton's Daughter due to her programming. ---- On Night 4, she kidnaps the player and hides them in a springlock suit (similar to Spring Bonnie) to keep them safe from the other animatronics and possibly hide you from the technicians coming that night. She also introduces the Scooping Room in this night, and gives the player a lesson on "pretending". ---- On Night 5, Circus Baby appears in the Parts/Service, where she is to be taken to the Scooping Room. Baby instructs the player to remove a chip from her body so she may continue to speak to the player. She then guides the player through the Funtime Auditorium, helping them stay away from "Ballora" (revealed to be a maskless Ennard from the jumpscare) and into the Scooping Room. She then reveals that all of the animatronics' endoskeletons have combined with hers to form a hybrid animatronic, Ennard, and that they will use their body as a disguise to escape. She then activates the "scooper", which disembowels the player. If the player disobeys Baby's instructions and goes into the Private Room, they will begin a gameplay similar to the first game, in which they must conserve power and close vents/doors to avoid Ennard. Circus Baby (part of Ennard) will call out to the player, pleading them to help her and the other animatronics escape the facility. It should be noted that Baby's personality seems to change as the game progresses, going from sweet and supportive to more hostile and sadistic later in the game. This is similar to Chica's Magic Rainbow from FNaF World. FNaF World In Chica's Magic Rainbow Ending, Baby's creation is mentioned, and Henry says it is "too late" to stop her. The lights turn off and Baby's glowing green eyes appear in the darkness. She then says: "The show will begin momentarily. Everyone, please stay in your seats." Sounds can be heard in the dark before the lights turn back on, revealing Henry dead with his face on the table and blood spilling out, implying that Baby had murdered him. It should be noted that her voice in FNaF world sounds significantly different to her voice in Sister Location. Dialogue Scrapped Lines *"You won't tell anyone, will you?". *"I am ready for the show to be over" ---- Night 2 *''"I don’t recognize you. You are new. I remember this... scenario however. It’s a strange thing to want to do, to come here.'' *''I’m curious what events would lead a person to want to spend their nights in a place like this... willingly. Maybe curiosity, maybe ignorance...'' *''There is a space under the desk. Someone before you crafted it into a hiding place... and it worked for him. I recommend that you hurry though. You will be safe there, just try not to make eye contact... it will be over soon. They will lose interest.'' *''When your "guide" comes back online, he is going to tell you that he was unsuccessful, that you must restart the system manually.'' *''He will then tell you to crawl through Ballora Gallery as fast as you can to reach the Breaker Room. If you follow his instructions, you will die. (shifting noises)'' *''Ballora will not return to her stage anymore. She will catch you. The power will be restored shortly. When you crawl through Ballora Gallery, go slowly. She cannot see you and can only listen for your movement.'' *''When you hear her music become louder, she is growing near, listening for you. Wait, and be still." -Baby instructing the player on how to avoid Ballora.'' ---- Night 3 (Baby's Final Days) *''"Did you know that I was on stage once? It wasn’t for very long.. only one day. What a wonderful day, though. I was in a small room with balloons and a few tables. No-one sat at the tables though, but children would run in and out. Some were afraid of me, others enjoyed my songs.'' *''Music was always coming from somewhere else... down a hall. I would always count the children, I’m not sure why. I was always acutely aware of how many there were in the room with me.'' *''Two, then three, then two, then three, then four, then two, then none. They usually played together in groups of two or three.'' *''I was covered in glitter. I smelled like birthday cake. There were two, then three, then five, then four.'' *''I can do something special, did you know that? I can make ice cream - although I only did it once...'' *''There were four, then three, then two, then one. Something happened when there was one. A little girl, standing by herself. I was no longer... myself. And I stopped singing.'' *''My stomach opened, and there was ice cream. I couldn’t move, at least not until she stepped closer. There was screaming for a moment... but only for a moment.'' *''Then other children rushed in again, but they couldn’t hear her over the sounds of their own excitement. I still hear her sometimes. Why did that happen?" - Baby talking about her final days at Circus Baby's Pizza World. ---- Night 4 *''Shh, be still and quiet. You’ve been sleeping for quite awhile. I think they noticed that you never left the building last night. *''The cameras were searching for you, but they couldn’t find you. I have you hidden too well. I kidnapped you. Don’t be afraid, I’m not going to hurt you. I am only going to keep you for a little while.'' *''Try not to wiggle, though. You’re inside something that came from my old pizzeria. I don’t think it was ever used, at least not the way it was meant to be used. Too dangerous. It’s just big enough for one person to fit inside, but just barely.'' *''You’re in the Scooping Room. Do you know why they call it the Scooping Room? It’s because, dummy, this is the room where they use the scooper. I thought that would be obvious. Isn’t that a fun name for something? The scooper.'' *''It sounds like something you would use for ice cream, or custard, or sprinkles. It sounds like something you would want at your birthday party to ensure that you get a heaping portion of every. Good. Thing.'' *''I wonder, though, if you were a freshly opened pint of ice cream, how you would feel about something with that name. Thankfully, I don’t think a freshly opened pint of ice cream feels anything at all.'' *''Uh-oh. It sounds like someone else is in the building.'' *''Shh. There is something very important that I’ve learned how to do over time, do you know what this is? How to pretend.'' *''Do you ever play make believe? Pretend to be one way, when you are really the other? It’s very important. Ballora never learns, but I do. They think there is something wrong on the inside.'' *''The only thing that matters is knowing. How. To. Pretend. '' *''I’ll open the faceplates for you. That way they can find you on the cameras. Now all you have to do is wait.'' *''I’d recommend that you keep the springlocks wound up. Your breathing and your heartbeat are causing them to come loose. You don’t want them to get too loose, trust me.'' ---- Night 5 *''Can you hear me? I’m pretending. Remember how I said that I could pretend? The cameras are watching, I must be careful not to move.'' *''Something bad happened yesterday. Something bad always happens. I don’t want it to happen again. There is something bad inside of me. I’m broken. I can’t be fixed. I’m going to be taken to the Scooping Room soon, but it’s not going to fix what’s wrong with me. What is bad is always left behind.'' *''Will you help me? I want you to save what is good so the rest can be destroyed and never recovered, but you must be careful. '' *''Ballora is here, in the room with us. '' *''Ballora will not return to her stage. '' *''Ballora will not return to her body.'' *''You must be careful, you must remain calm and listen to my voice. There is a button on my cheek. You must find it and press it.'' *''There is a passcode, that you must enter before you can retrieve me. Enter the code carefully. reads off a set of numbers Good, a hatch should have opened.'' *''Take the card that you find inside. '' *''Now you must turn back. I will guide you through Funtime Auditorium, so you can reach the Scooping Room. When you are there I want you to destroy this body.'' *''Put the card into your handheld device and I can continue to speak to you. '' *''Now, press the green button to your left. This will send me to the Scooping Room.'' *''You must follow my instructions in Funtime Auditorium. Ballora is going to follow you. She will try to catch you. I will help you avoid her. She will not follow you inside the Scooping Room. She is afraid. '' *''Go back now.'' *''Go forward.'' *''Stop.'' *''Go forward and left.'' *''You are almost there.'' *''Stop.'' *''She is right in front of you.'' *''Don't. Move.'' *''He is here to help, Ballora. He is not here to hurt us. Ballora, he is here to help us. '' *''Go forward again, Ballora is behind you. She is afraid of the Scooping Room, she will not follow you."'' *''You are in the Scooping Room now. Funtime Foxy has already been here today. Funtime Freddy has already been here today. Ballora has already been here today. '' *''Circus Baby has already been here today.'' *''I've been out before. But they always put me back. They always put us back inside. There is nowhere for us to hide here. There is nowhere to go, when we look like this. But if we looked like you... then we could hide. If we looked like you... then we would have somewhere to go. '' *''The scooper only hurts for a moment.'' Circus Baby Minigame In the extras menu, in the bottom-left corner, you can click on the baby sprite to start the minigame or there is a small chance when you die, the minigame starts. It most likely takes place in Circus Baby's Pizza World, where you play as Circus Baby and must give cupcakes to all the children. Once you have done this, an ice cream will appear which the player should collect and then the music will be slowed down. If you return to the start with the ice cream you will see a little girl step forward, and Baby will open her stomach revealing a claw that grabs the girl. Once this ending is achieved, a star will awarded to the player and access will be granted to the Private Room. If the player falls into a pit, if time runs out, or if the player reaches the goal at the end, (regardless if all the children have been fed or not) the minigame will end without any benefits. It is believed this minigame gives a visual representation of the story Baby tells on Night 3. The sound that plays when Baby kills the girl. WARNING! EXTREMELY LOUD! Quotes "Great job Circus Baby, we knew we could count on you!"- HandUnit (Night 1) "Circus Baby had a busy day today!"- HandUnit (Night 2) "She's watching us!"- Bidybabs (Night 2) "There is no need to check on Baby tonight"- HandUnit (Night 3) "Circus Baby has been deactivated for an unknown reason."- HandUnit (Night 5) Gallery Menu CircusBaby.gif|Circus Baby on the Main Menu Animated. Showtime.png|Circus Baby from the main menu screen.|link=Circus Baby IMG_0078.PNG|Baby's second view in the Main Menu. IMG_0079.PNG|Baby's third view in the main menu. 270.png|Baby's forth view in the main menu, exposing most of her endoskeleton face. Baby being shown.PNG|Baby first being shown in the trailer. Touch.gif|Baby in the trailer, animated. Baby.gif|Circus Baby in the trailer Baby the Clown.jpg|Close-up on baby's face on the trailer babyglowseyesatus.PNG|Baby's last frame being on stage with her green glowing eyes Baby Jumpscare.gif|Circus Baby's Jumpscare in the trailer (Baby's Unused Jumpscare, possibly when she receives a Controlled Shock, or could be her getting scooped.) Dont.png|A Frame of Baby twitching showing her endoskeleton. Sister Location teaser.jpg|Baby in the first Teaser. CircusBaby.jpg|Baby in the second Teaser. Springtrap in Baby's Nose.jpg|What appears to be a Spring mBonnie figure on Baby's nose in Baby's teaser. Hidden BABY.png|Baby in the top right shown in the brightened Bidybab Teaser. Babyblueprint.png|Circus Baby's Blueprint.|link=Extras Menu 1716.png|Unused image of Baby.|link=Unused Features 1315.png|Baby When Deactivated Baby_Opening.gif|Circus Baby's faceplate opening to reveal a keypad. Notice the arm-plate opening for the keycard|link=Parts/Service Baby_Attack_Big.gif|Circus Baby grabbing the child in her minigame. MiniDyingBaby.gif|Circus Baby disintegrating when the player fails the minigame|link=Circus Baby Making Baby.gif|Making Baby from Extras Menu. Circus Baby.jpg|Baby as shown in Extras Menu Baby Endoskeleton.PNG|Baby's whole endoskeleton, as seen in the Extras Menu 1253.png|Baby during opening scene. 1252.png|Side view of Baby in the opening scene. Pigtailed girl.png|Pigtail Girl's uncanny similarities to Circus Baby.|link=The Daughter Circus Baby Eyes.png|Baby in FNaF World. card.gif|Baby's "Communication Card" that is found in her arm in Night 5. Since Ennard is actually talking to the player in this night, it might be her power module. PosterBaby1.png|Circus Baby and her Bidybab's Poster as seen in the Elevator, saying "Celebrate!" referencing the FNaF 1 "Celebrate!" poster in the office. PosterBaby3.png|Circus Baby and her Bidybab's Poster as seen in Circus Control. PosterBaby2.png|Circus Baby and her Bidybab's Poster as seen in the Private Room. Trivia * Surprisingly, Circus Baby doesn't have an actual jumpscare in the game, but has one in the trailer. ** This may be what it looks like when Circus Baby receives a controlled shock. **Baby is one of the only animatronics in the FNaF franchise to not have an official jumpscare, the other being Balloon Boy, Phantom Mangle and Phantom Marionette (if easter eggs are not included. **This may also be Circus Baby being scooped. *Circus Baby is the leader of the animatronics, similar to Freddy from previous games, however her main objective is to devise a plan to escape the facility, rather than killing the Player. ** It's possible that when Afton's daughter was killed by The Original Circus Baby, her soul inhabited Baby's body alongside Baby's consciousness. *** On Night 1, the lights in Baby's stage area may have been intentionally turned off so the Player would be forced to shock and torture Baby repeatedly despite her behaving normally. This may be due to a grudge that William Afton had against her for killing his daughter. *Circus Baby shares a striking resemblance to the little girl with red pigtails in FNaF 4. *The Ennard's endoskeleton can be seen after sending baby to the scooping room. *From the Memory Dialogue, the daughter says that the animatronic was made just for her, hinting that Circus Baby was made in the daughter's image or to look the way his daughter liked. *In the first part of the trailer in the new office, there appears to be a Bidybab on one of the posters, which likely lead to the fourth teaser of the game. * Circus Baby is the only animatronic who doesn't try to kill the Player directly, or technically by herself for that matter. *Circus Baby is also the only animatronic to never be seen on her stage in-game. *Circus Baby is shown to be significantly more intelligent and cunning than the other animatronics, learning how to "pretend" and even misleading the Player. *Circus Baby's suit pose on Night 5 is in a similar matter to of (Withered) Golden Freddy and Plushtrap. * In her mini game, it seems that Baby has blue eyes instead of the usual green. This may be because the daughter most likely has possessed Baby, thus changing her eyes to green to signify this. **Before, Ennard switched its eyes for Ballora's eyes since her eyes are the only human shape one and will work perfectly for the human disguise, Ennard's Eyes are blue. *Circus Baby was probably designed to store the bodies inside her belly and instantly killing them, as shown in the minigame. *As seen in the blueprint, she has an ice cream dispenser inside her body. *The Music that plays during Baby's minigame is named 'Turtle Crusher', which is a possible reference to old 2D 8-bit platforming games like Super Mario Bros. *Circus Baby is one of the only animatronics in the series to be confirmed to be female, the others being Ballora, Minireena, BidyBab, and any variants of Chica. *Circus Baby and Ennard are the only animatronics in FNaF: SL who aren't in Custom Night, but if you remove the static from the left and right hall cameras in custom night when Ballora is active, it shows Ennard. This is probably a bug. *In making Baby, you can see that her stomach is hollow. This could be due to her role being to capture children in her stomach. *Baby's hairdue resembles a jester's hat. *In the Main menu, Custom Night, Cutscenes, and though the whole entire game, you can hear Circus Baby saying the numbers 1578, in a deep voice here. Errors * In the minigame, Baby's eyes are blue instead of green Category:Sister Location Category:Human Animatronics Category:Animatronics Category:Female Category:Band Members Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Night 2 Category:FNaF Category:Night 3 Category:Night 4 Category:Night 5 Category:FNaF World Category:Scooped Category:Custom Night-Excluded Category:Night 1 Category:Guide Category:No Counterparts